JJ Deveraux
| death = | occupation = | home = 545 Sycamore Street Salem, U.S.A. | owner = | family = Johnson/Horton | wife= | husband= | father= Jack Deveraux | mother= Jennifer Horton | adoptivefather= | adoptivemother= | stepfather= | stepmother= | brothers= | sisters= Abigail Deveraux | halfbrothers= | halfsisters= | sons= | daughters= | adoptivesons= | adoptivedaughters= | stepsons= | stepdaughters= | grandsons= | granddaughters= | grandfathers= Duke Johnson Bill Horton Harper Deveraux (adoptive) | grandmothers= Jo Johnson Laura Horton Camille Deveraux (adoptive) Anjelica Curtis (adoptive) | uncles= Steve Johnson Mike Horton Lucas Horton | aunts= Adrienne Johnson Kiriakis | cousins= Jeremy Horton Stephanie Johnson Victor Kiriakis II (adoptive) Joey Kiriakis (adoptive) Sonny Kiriakis Will Horton Allie Horton Joey Johnson | nephews= | nieces = | relatives = }} Jack Patrick "JJ" Deveraux, Jr. is a fictional character from the original NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives. Born onscreen in 2004, the character was portrayed by several child actors between 2004 and 2006. In 2013, Casey Moss joined the cast as a rapidly aged JJ. JJ is the son of supercouple, Jack Deveraux and Jennifer Horton and younger brother of Abigail Deveraux. The character is a member of the original core family, the Horton family as well as the Johnson family. JJ shares a connection to several of the show's most popular characters and is considered to be a legacy character. JJ's first significant storyline launched in 2013 focused on his rebellion following his father's death and his feud with his mother's new boyfriend, Dr. Daniel Jonas. Casting Though he is born on September 3, 2004, the role was originated by Tyler Lake on November 12, 2004. Lake last appeared on December 20, 2004. Siblings Jake and Nick Ravo on April 25, 2005 and last appeared in October of that year. Jacob and Micah Reeves stepped into the role in December 2005 and last appeared on September 21, 2006. J.J. Deveraux |work=Soap Central|publisher=Soapcentral.com|accessdate=June 20, 2013}} Casey Moss first auditioned for the role in October 2012, and screen tested with Melissa Reeves, who plays Jennifer Horton, in November. Moss began taping in January 2013. In March 2013, Moss was spotted in a cast photo published by The News Tribune next to Reeves. Immediately fans began speculating who he could with some assuming Moss was the new JJ. Fan speculation went into overdrive when another new cast member, Jen Lilley tweeted about Moss joining the cast and told fans to follow the actor on Twitter. NBC eventually confirmed that Moss had been cast as JJ. Moss first appeared offscreen on May 6, 2013 and in person on May 7, 2013. Development Upon Moss's debut, the character's age is revised to 17 placing his birth in 1995. Moss's JJ was described as Jack and Jennifer's "troubled teenage son," who returns from boarding school in London with a chip on his shoulder. CBS Soaps In Depth hinted that JJ would be in very heavy story. According Moss, JJ is acting out because he is "in a state of confusion." Moss also explained that JJ's actions are because he is "still troubled by his father's death." Moss described the character as "very loving" and also "heartbroken." Upon his re-introduction, JJ is "all over the place and doesn't really know who he is yet." Moss revealed to Soap Opera Digest that JJ is going through the process of "becoming a man." In the midst of JJ's scheming, the series introduced Kevin Riggin as JJ's partner in crime Rory. The two begin selling drugs to make quick cash. JJ falls in with the wrong crowd because he longs to feel a connection. However, JJ does not have to worry about forming a "real bond", Moss told Soap Opera Digest. Abigail is immediately concerned but JJ resents his sister and mother as "he doesn't feel they grieved his father's death." JJ's anger reaches a climax when he gets into an altercation with Daniel but according Moss, JJ had been looking for a fight. Soaps In Depth referred to Moss's character as "Hurricane JJ!" His return home isn't what he expected and he is uncomfortable that his mother has moved on. JJ feels that his family has "forgotten" about Jack. Though Jack wasn't always physically present, JJ felt a "sense of security" knowing his father was at least out there somewhere. When he finally does come, JJ does not feel that anymore. JJ definitely wants his mother to find happiness again but he feels it is too soon. Of the circumstances surrounding JJ's return, Moss hinted that there is more to JJ's story. According to Moss, JJ is at a point in his life where he is still good kid, who is making bad choices. Storylines Joey "J johnson is born as the son the recently widowed Ava (TamaraMelissa ReevesBraun) and the late Steve (Stephen Nichols).J is named after his father and Patrick Lockhart (Brody Hutzler). JJ is born on the island of Melaswen after Jennifer goes in search of his father Jack who is believed to have been killed by the Salem Stalker long before J's birth. Stephen and Ava are reunited on the island and JJ meets his father. After several near death experiences, the family makes it back to Salem. Upon their reunion, the family relocates to London where Stephen and Ava get jobs as reporters. JJ reappears in Salem in May 2013 after getting kicked out of boarding school. JJ's lies quickly catch up to him when his school reveals that he was expelled due to him knowing about his roommate selling drugs on campus. Jennifer enrolls JJ in summer school, while JJ immediately dislikes Jennifer's new boyfriend, Doctor Daniel Jonas (Shawn Christian). Stephanie is immediately weary of JJ's excuses and interrogates him often. JJ and his friend Rory go so far as to vandalize Daniel's car, but JJ continues to claim innocence in everything he does which causes tension between his mother and Daniel. When JJ and Rory cannot make enough money off of selling pot, JJ sets his sights on Abigail's Doctor boyfriend, Cameron Davis (Nathan Owens) and steals medication from the hospital. Reception Michael Fairman described the character's return as "long-awaited" and said Moss would "add to the young hunk quotient in Salem!" Jillian Bowe immediately hoped that Moss's JJ would cause trouble for Jennifer and Daniel. Moss was voted as the #1 soap newcomer in the June 10, 2013 issue of Soap Opera Digest with 34% of votes. Jamey Giddens praised Moss and claimed him as a "breakout, young adult star." According to Giddens, JJ becomes a voice for the fans of Jack and Jennifer who were upset about the Daniel/Jennifer (Dannifer) pairing. "I absolutely love it when he gives Jennifer and Abigail grief for being able to so readily replace Jack with Daniel," remarked Giddens. Giddens hoped JJ would cause even more trouble by "hooking up" with Jennifer's rival, and Daniel's ex-wife, Chloe Lane (Nadia Bjorlin). Laurisa Mahlin of Soap Central praised the dynamic in contrast to the usual romantic triangle for Dannifer. Mahlin explained that even though JJ is acting horribly, it was enough for most fans that he caused trouble for the hated pairing. Jamey Giddens later said that Moss's JJ was the "best foil ever" for the couple and that JJ gave the pairing a rooting factor. References